


Crows, Cats, and All Kinds of Luck

by floralNINJAchan



Category: RWBY
Genre: I like to write characters lecturing Blake because I can't lol, fanon canon, pre volume 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: My entry for the second stage of the rwby amino fanfic challenge.The first entry was my fic "Legitimate Businessmen".





	

Blake sat in an unexpected place; a bar she shouldn't even be in, sitting next to a man she barely knew. The bar was practically empty except for the two patrons and the bartender. The girl shifted in her seat as she was being asked for her order. The man smirked and told the staffer that they would have the same; his usual drink at this particular establishment, and to just put it on his tab. The bartender complied, pouring two glasses of what appeared to be a hard liquor before walking off into the backroom. 

Blake Belladonna and the man known as Qrow Branwen were now all to themselves. 

The older of the two nursed his drink as the girl just looked at her reflection in the liquid. She didn't know what to say... what to ask... why she had even agreed to meet with him...

"So," Qrow broke the silence, "What's the daughter of the chieftain of Menagerie doing these days?"

"You knew about that?" Blake asked instead of replying.

"Oz knew, so I knew. When you work for and with someone you trust, you tend to not keep helpful information from each other. Secrets are all fine and good... until someone gets hurt," Qrow knocked back the rest of his drink. Blake just slid hers over to the older man so they could continue on without getting the bartender involved. 

"Is she... are they..." She struggled with her words.

"Ice Queen Jr. got sent home with dear old dad, one of nieces ran away to go find answers (her father isn't too happy about that), and the other... is as stubborn as ever. Last I saw, she was in bed. Yang isn't your biggest fan at the moment, ya know." 

"...she shouldn't be," Blake spat out. "As long as she hates me - as long as they all hate me - they'll be safe." Qrow burst out laughing. Blake looked up from the counter with eyes wide with a mixture of shock and rage. "What?! What's so funny about that?"

"What's funny," he began as he calmed himself down, "is how naive you kids are these days. Can't blame you. I'm the same, in a way. Leaving on missions keeps my misfortune away from others... my 'bad luck' as I've been told. You? You're the girl who got tangled up with some bad people with not so nice tactics. Sure, it was a little bit of activism mixed with teenage rebellion, but then reality reared its ugly head. In circles you were in, deserting makes the closest of friends you enemies."

"Yang got hurt... because of me." She couldn't look Qrow in the eyes. She couldn't close them either. Thoughts of that moment back at Beacon flashed in her mind whenever she did. 

"No. She made her own choice and got hurt. You can't force anyone to do anything. People are dumb like that. They'll give their lives up on a dime just to keep the ones they care about safe. Kind of like what you're doing as well. Sometimes getting yourself hurt or distancing yourself from others hurts more than helps.

"Running away isn't the answer... especially not for Yang. She told you about her mother right?" The faunus nodded. "Then you should know that her mother, my sister, left her. She left all of us for something she felt was more important than her own daughter. That reality has always been tough on Yang. But, in turn, she's a tough kid. Her temper and mood swings can be a health hazard to others at times, but she gets back up and facing things head on."

Qrow sipped the drink as he pulled out a photograph. It wasn't the one of Team STRQ he normal pulled out to brag about the good ol' days, however. It was a newer image he'd grown to enjoy taking a look at from time to time. It was a picture of a brighter future, of newer possibilities, of Team RWBY. He placed it on the counter and slid it over to Blake. She could barely look at it. Not because she didn't want to, but because her eyes started to water and burn. They all looked so... happy together. It was incapsulated in a time before everything happened; the fall of Beacon, their separation...

"I've seen a far share of teams get torn apart over the years. Whether it be choosing different paths, different sides, retiring early on in life... or from death, I've seen it all. And it never gets easier to see such young kids like the lot of you get thrown into the world far too early. It sucks, doesn't it?" 

Blake looked up, tears now steaming down her cheeks. "I guess there is some truth in stereotypes," she laughed at it all, "black cats crossing the paths of others do cause them bad luck..."

"Nah," the old man said as he handed the girl a drink napkin, then retrieving the photo to put back in his pocket. "I mean for ol' crows like me, that's mostly all I got. But with kitty cats like you, well, in some cultures you'd be considered the best of luck. Hell, some single ladies keep black cats around because of the superstition that they will cosmically find them a man."

The two chuckled. Blake began feeling a little better as she dried her eyes. She could see why Ruby had gushed over her uncle so much. He wasn't a bad guy.

"And if it makes you feel better, you and Yang aren't too different in some regards. You both seem to be stubborn, headstrong, and care deeply about your friends. So hopefully you'll both be smart enough to make amends... unlike some other huntresses I know," Qrow remarked as he stood from her seat. "Thanks for meetings me. By the way, you never answered my question. What are you going to do, I wonder... I take it you've got a long trip ahead of you as well?"

"Yeah. Going to see my mom and dad... clear up some thing before I do anything about the White Fang..."

"Can't fix others until you've fixed yourself," the older man smirked. "It's not the best game plan in regards to time, but it's the smartest." He began walking towards the door before stopping midway. He looked over his shoulder at the young faunus girl. "Hey, Kitty. Next time I see you, let's just keep this between you and me. I've already kept a few too many secrets from the girls already and... well, I've got enough invisible scars from when a certain hot head got a little too heated as a kid. Your partner can pack a mean punch when she's upset."

"It's our little secret," Blake said with a giggle. It had been a long time since she had felt this relaxed from just taking to someone. That was something she found that Qrow and Yang had in common; they had a way of putting others a ease with their snark. She guessed it just ran in the family. 

With that, Qrow gave her a nod and a wink before disappearing from the bar. He had a niece to follow. As for Blake, she had a boat to catch.

**Author's Note:**

> What I'm referring to about good luck is from Japanese culture. And the other thing about single cat ladies is something I found pretty darn funny.
> 
> Thanks for readying and feel free to comment what you think of it.
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
